My Jealous Boyfriend is Forever Cute
by Cho Ji Hyeon
Summary: Suho ngambek pada Kris karena banyaknya adegan skinship Kris dengan member lain. Kris/Suho, KrisHo, KriSu


_**Cho Ji Hyeon presents**_

_**My Jealous Boyfriend is Forever Cute**_

_**Disclaimer : EXO milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Pairing: you'll find so on**_

_**Warning : geje, OOC, typo, YAOI, crack pair, DON' LIKE DON'T READ, NO BASH**_

**My 3rd EXO fic. Fanfic ini berisi crack pair. If you don't like Suho as uke and Kris as his seme, would you mind to click those 'X' button, please?**

**.**

Seorang namja mungil berambut hitam kemerahan tampak menekuri laptop yang menyala terang benderang di hadapannya. Sejak dua jam lalu dia sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, di atas tempat tidur sebuah hotel dengan selimut menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Dahinya tampak berkerut dan makin lama alisnya tampak hampir bersatu. Sesekali dengusan kesal terdengar darinya sebelum akhirnya ditutupnya laptopnya dengan kasar, meletakkannya di atas meja dan bergelung di balik selimut pink muda itu. Dia mengacuhkan ketukan di pintu kamarnya sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok jangkung dengan rambut pirang.

"Myunnie, kau sedang apa?" sosok yang merupakan _leader_ EXO M itu masuk dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur kekasihnya. Suho tidak menjawab. Kris menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Suho, tapi Suho menahan selimutnya hingga terjadi saling tarik menarik.

"_Baby_, katakan padaku kau kenapa?"

"Pergi."

Kris tampak terkejut dengan jawaban _namja_nya itu. Tidak biasanya Suho kesal sampai mengusirnya. Memilih mengalah, Kris akhirnya bangkit dan menutup pintu kamar Suho dan Sehun. Keesokan harinya, Kris makin kebingungan dengan sikap Suho yang mendiamkannya. Hal itu membuatnya kesal. Kebetulan hari itu akan berlangsung SMTown Japan, jadi Kris akan menggoda Suho. Ketika Suho telah memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai _leader_ EXO K, Kris memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai _leader_ EXO. Kris melirik Suho yang tak berekspresi. Biasanya ketika Kris dengan sengaja memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai _leader_ EXO, Suho akan segera menatapnya dengan mata menyipit dan _pout_ imut kemudian memukulinya pelan dan mengomel, tapi sekarang Suho bahkan tak menatapnya. Apa dia membuat kesalahan yang begitu besar?

Dan dia makin dibuat kesal ketika Suho kembali mengacuhkannya sepanjang konser. Mata Kris berkilat-kilat kesal saat salah satu _sunbae_ mereka, Kyuhyun, meraih leher Suho dan memeluknya erat ketika kekasih imutnya itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Tidak hanya itu, Kyuhyun juga menggandeng Suho erat. Untuk dicatat, hanya Kris yang boleh melakukan hal itu.

"Kau tahu _ge_, kalau _glare_ dapat membunuh, Kyuhyun _sunbae_ sudah mati sekarang." Lay berbisik di telinganya. Kris ganti memberikan _glare_nya pada Lay.

"Kalian kenapa, sih? Sejak tadi pagi diam-diaman." Oh, andai saja Kris tahu kenapa Suhonya yang manis dan baik hati mengacuhkannya.

Di sisi lain, Suho menatap muram Kris dan Lay yang bersisian. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya mengusap kepalanya dan berkata, "Kau kenapa, Joonmyunnie-_ah_? Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk terus?"

"Aku tidak mau punya pacar seperti Kris!" Suho berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya meninggalkan panggung dengan mulut cemberut. Saat itu konser memang selesai. Kyuhyun menatap bingung _hoobae_ kesayangannya itu. Apa hubungannya _mood_nya yang jelek dengan tidak mau punya pacar seperti Kris?

Di belakang panggung, Kris yang sudah tidak tahan—apalagi setelah melihat Yunho _sunbae_ tertawa-tawa bersama Suho dan saling berjalan berangkulan—segera menarik Suho dan menghimpit tubuh mungilnya di dinding serta menatapnya tajam.

"Kau...apa salahku hingga mendiamkanku seperti ini? Lebih kau menyentuh dan disentuh para _sunbae_ seperti itu. Kau mau membuatku cemburu?" tanpa disadari Kris, dia berbicara kasar pada Suho. Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dengan takut menatap mata Kris.

"Kau sendiri melakukan _skinship_ dengan banyak orang, kenapa aku tidak boleh?!"

Mata Kris menyipit menatap Suho. "Aku tidak..."

"Melakukannya? Lalu kenapa ada banyak sekali video, gambar, bahkan fanfic kau dengan orang selain aku? Oh, perlukah kudaftar lawan main _skinship_mu? Tao, Lay, Luhan, Chanyeol, Chen, Baekhyun, bahkan Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Kai! Semua itu lebih banyak daripada video atau apapun tentang kita." Suho terisak dengan mata berair siap menangis. Kris berkedip di hadapannya. Jadi karena ini dia diacuhkan seharian. Kris segera memeluk Suho sebelum _guardian_ favoritnya itu menangis dan dia dipukuli member EXO karena membuat _umma_ mereka menangis.

"_Baby, you know I love you_. Aku tidak pernah melakukan _skinship_ denganmu karena bagiku kau tidak boleh diperlakukan hanya sebatas _skinship_. Buatku, kau itu terlalu bagus untuk diperlakukan seperti itu, cintaku untukmu tidak bisa diukur dengan _skinship_ di depan kamera dan juga agar orang-orang tidak tahu bahwa aku akan menikahimu." Kris menyeringai sementara Suho sudah memerah seperti tomat karenanya.

"Nah, sekarang kau mengerti, kan? Jangan marah lagi, _ne_?" Suho mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Wajah imut itu sungguh menggoda bagi Kris. Segera ditangkapnya bibir merah itu dalam sebuah ciuman. Ketika Suho tidak lagi defensif, Kris menjilat bibir Suho untuk meminta akses masuk. Ciuman itu semakin memanas saat lidah Kris mengeksplor mulut manis Suho sampai suara deheman menginterupsi mereka.

"Kuharap kalian tidak lupa kalau masih berada di ruang ganti." Xiumin menatap pasangan itu dengan datar dan kembali membersihkan wajahnya dengan susu pembersih. Kris menatap kesal padanya sementara Suho makin memerah.

"Kita lanjutkan di hotel, _Baby_." Bisik Kris sebelum menarik Suho untuk mengganti pakaian mereka.

Di hotel...

"AHH...anghh...Kris hyuuungghh..."

Sehun yang pindah kamar karena Kris, menutup telinganya dengan bantal sementara matanya tampak kosong. Dia terlalu _shock_ untuk mendengar suara-suara dari kamar _leader_ mereka. Luhan mengenakan _earphone_nya dan menyetel dengan _volume_ keras.

"Aish...ini tidak membantu. Hotel macam apa ini tidak menyediakan peredam suara." Luhan mengomel. Dia butuh _beauty sleep_nya dan suara dari kamar sebelah sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Luhan gee..." Luhan menatap Sehun yang tampak merana dan memeluknya erat.

"AGGGHHHH...HYUUUUNGGGHHH!"

Luhan meratap dalam hati.

Omake:

Kris mengenakan piyamanya yang berceceran kemudian menyelimuti tubuh polos Suho. Dibukanya laptop kekasihnya itu yang dalam keadaan _sleep_ sejak kemarin malam. Dia ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan, lebih tepatnya dilihat kekasihnya itu semalam. Ketika dia membuka Google Chrome, ternyata Suho tidak menutup halaman-halaman yang dibukanya. Kris melihat judulnya dan membelalakkan mata. Sebanyak dua puluh tab terbuka yang menampilkan halaman Asianfanfic, FanFictionnet, dan berbagai situs lain yang memuat fanfic.

Kris membacanya satu persatu.

Taoris,

Taoris,

Taoris,

Taoris rate M,

Kris/Lay,

Kris/Lay rate M,

Kris/Luhan,

Kris/Luhan,

Kris/Luhan rate M,

Krisyeol,

Krisyeol,

Krisyeol, dan masih banyak lagi termasuk Kris/Baekhyun, Kris/D.O, Kris/Sehun, Kris/Kai, Kris/Xiumin, Kris/Chen. Secara teknis, Kris telah melakukan _fanservice_ dengan semua _member _EXO, kecuali Suho sehingga memunculkan fanfic-fanfic ini. Tentu saja _namja_ mungilnya itu kesal. Dengan ide sedikit nakal Kris membuat akun di situs-situs tersebut.

Omake again:

Luhan dan Sehun, juga member yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan KrisHo, bangun dengan lingkaran hitam dan kantung mata akibat kurang tidur. Mereka menatap kesal pada Kris yang baru datang ke meja makan dengan menggendong Suho di punggungnya. Suho juga tampak lelah seperti _member_ lain yang kurang tidur.

"_Hey you two, thanks_!" ucap Luhan. Kris menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Karena membuat kami tidak bisa tidur dan merusak kepolosan Sehun." Lanjutnya sambil menatap prihatin Sehun yang masih tampak _shock_.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun yang sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan laptopnya membelalakkan matanya. "_What the_..."

_Author: WalkingSexGodKris_

_Title: When Guardian Angel Got Naked [M]_

_Pairing: Kris/Suho_

Fanfic itu mendapat 5196 subscribers, 1045723 views pada Asianfanfic dan 66936 review, 47325 favorite, 83746 follower pada FFn

**~The End~**

**Kinda drabble karena author lagi bete karena nggak ada ff KrisHo yang update/baru. Dan ini merupakan selingan waktu ngetik legend of the water dragons**

**segala kritik dan saran author terima dengan senang hati. Sekedar mengingatkan bahwa dengan mengisi kotak review di bawah ini akan dihitung sebagai donasi peduli keeksisan cinta KriSu, KrisHo, SuKris, leader couple. Let's spread KrisHo love! **

**.**

**~Mind to RnR?~**


End file.
